


Red Evening

by Babble



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Apocalypse, Drabble, Gen, Goodbyes, One Shot, Short, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babble/pseuds/Babble
Summary: As the world ends, two old friends find comfort in one another.





	Red Evening

Beasts knew before elves. That's always how it went. Llovyn Andus and his guar had weathered earthquakes before; Dandy would run up to him, squeaking madly, and they would both rush to the nearest tomb to wait for the ground to stop shaking. The farmhouse always survived, mostly. Life went on.

But on the sixth of Frostfall, on the fifth year of the Fourth Era, eleven years after the Nerevarine defeated Dagoth Ur, Llovyn didn't need Dandy to tell him doom was coming to Vvardenfell. The explosion that rocked the island did that well enough.

“Run, fool!” He shouted to the terrified guar. His words were drowned out by the roaring cacophony of impact. Llovyn was tossed up and down, his body bruising, destroying his own crops.  _This is no earthquake. This is the end._  When the world finally stilled, he cursed himself for such exaggeration. Dandy trotted up to him, still frightened but eager for comfort. Llovyn wrapped his arms around the little lizard.

“It's over now, boy.” Llovyn glanced up in time to see Red Mountain explode. The top of the craggy volcano vanished in a cloud of dust. The sound reached them seconds later. Dandy screamed, Llovyn assumed, his own eardrums destroyed by the symphonius crash. Ash filled the sky and blotted out the sun. Wisps of gray rained down. A wave of heat flattened the crops and tugged at Llovyn's sleeves.

_Don't be scared,_  he whispered to the guar.  _And don't look. We'll go together into the darkness._  Dandy buried his head into Llovyn's chest. Flaming lava raced down the cliffs, impossibly quick. Most of Red Mountain was obscured in ash and smoke, and the death cloud was growing.

_I'll see you again soon,_  Llovyn whispered, stroking Dandy's shuddering back, and closed his eyes.


End file.
